Carrie (2002)
Carrie is an American television movie and an adaptation of the 1974 sci-fi and paranormal thriller novel Carrie by author Stephen King. It is the second film adaptation of King's story, the first being the 1976 feature film version of Carrie, directed by Brian De Palma. Another big-screen adaptation of the film was directed by Kimberly Peirce and released in 2013. The television miniseries was directed by David Carson with a teleplay written by Bryan Fuller. The movie was produced by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and premiered on NBC on November 4th, 2002. The film was intended as a backdoor pilot for a potential TV series and the ending of the novel was changed accordingly. The movie stars Angela Bettis as Carietta "Carrie" White, with Patricia Clarkson as her domineering mother, Margaret White. Other stars include Rena Sofer as Miss Desjarden, Kandyse McClure as Sue Snell, Emilie de Ravin as Chris Hargensen, Tobias Mehler as Tommy Ross, Jesse Cadotte as Billy Nolan, Meghan Black as Norma Watson and Katharine Isabelle as Tina Blake. Cast * Angela Bettis as Carietta "Carrie" White * Patricia Clarkson as Margaret White * Rena Sofer as Miss Desjarden * Kandyse McClure as Sue Snell * Emilie de Ravin as Chris Hargensen * Tobias Mehler as Tommy Ross * Jesse Cadotte as Billy Nolan * Meghan Black as Norma Watson * Chelan Simmons as Helen Shyres * Katharine Isabelle as Tina Blake * David Keith as Detective John Mulchaey * Miles Meadows as Kenny Garson * Tyler Foley as Lou Garson * Laurie Murdoch as Principal Morton * Michael Kopsa as John Hargensen * Michaela Mann as Estelle Horan * Jodelle Micah Ferland as Little Carrie White * Deborah DeMille as Estelle's mother * Malcolm Scott as Jackie Talbot * Steve Byers as Roy Evarts * Erin Karpluk as Madeline * Bill Dow as Mister Scharnhorst * Andrew Robb as Danny Erbter * David Neale as Officer Plessy * Cascy Beddow as Obnoxious student * Irene Miscisco as Librarian * Ed Anders as Stern neighbor Crew * Stephen King - Creator * David Carson - Director; Co-producer * Bryan Fuller - Writer; Executive producer * Pen Densham - Executive producer * Mark Stern - Executive producer * John Watson - Executive producer * Stephen Geaghan - Co-producer; Production designer * Ben Brafman - Associate producer * David Livingston - Supervising producer * Paul Monash - Consulting producer * Victor Goss - Director of photography * Laura Karpman - Composer * Richard S. Kaufman - Music supervisor * Jeremy Presner - Editor * Suki Parker - Art director * Candace Cruikshank - Costume designer * Andrea French - Set designer * L. Taylor Roberts - Makeup artist * Lisa Leonard - Hair stylist * Pascal Verschooris - Production manager * Elizabeth Melcher - Casting agent * Holly Powell - Casting agent Notes * Copyright holder: 2002, MGM Global Holdings Inc. All Rights Reserved. * The tagline for this film is, "Make a date with terror... And have a bloody good time." * Carrie was filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. * This movie has a total running time of 132 minutes and is rated TV-14. * Actor Sean Tyler Foley is credited as Tyler Foley in this film. * Actress Joselle Ferland is credited as Joelle Micah Ferland in this film. * There are a total of thirty-two actors and actresses involved in this film (not counting unknown extras). Twenty-eight actors from this film are credited in the movie, with four actors uncredited. According to IMDB, uncredited cast members in this film include Laura Boddington as a female student in the locker room, Paul Dzenkiw as a male student in the library, Michael J. Tomaso as a male student at the prom, and Nicole Watson as a female student at the prom. * The first film to ever carry the title was actually a 1952 dramatic romance film starring future Dracula actor Laurence Olivier, and was directed by William Wyler. Home video * Carrie was first released on DVD in Region 1 format by MGM Home Video on August 12th, 2003. * This film was included on the Carrie Triple Feature DVD set by 20th Century Fox along with the original Carrie and The Rage: Carrie 2. The collection was released on September 14th, 2010. * This film was released along with The Rage: Carrie 2 as a double-feature Blu-ray by Shout! Factory on April 14th, 2015. External links * * * Carrie at Wikipedia * Keywords 2000s; A-hole; Bully; Carrie; Cheerleader; Domineering mother; Electrocution; Female; Pigs; Psychic; High school; Maine; School principal; Student; Teacher; Telekinesis Category:Articles Category:Films Category:2002 films Category:Remakes Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Stephen King Category:Chelan Simmons Category:Experimental pages Category:Patricia Clarkson